InvestigadoresMoN
Volver "If we knew what we are, we should do as Sir Arthur Jermyn did; and Arthur Jermyn soaked himself in oil and set fire to his clothing one night." - H.P. Lovecraft, Facts Concerning the Late Arthur Jermyn and his Family - Yamato W. Kenjū' *Concepto: Reportero Japonés *Jugador: Lanas *Breve descripción: Hijo de un explorador/arqueólogo ingles y una poeta/escritora japonesa, nació el ultimo día de 1899 en la ciudad de Hiroshima. Desde joven le intereso dar a conocer al mundo lo ocurrido, por lo que se dedico al periodismo y fotografía. Durante la primera guerra reporto la lucha nipona contra las colonias alemanas en china y se hizo conocido por su reportaje del sitio de Tsingtao, que llevo a la conquista de la colonia alemana de Kiautschou, a pesar de quedar tullido por una esquirla. Griselda Lane' *Concepto: Botánica de terreno *Jugador: Pilar *Breve descripción: Charles Samuel Myers' *Concepto: Psicólogo *Jugador: Sepu *Breve descripción: Primero en investigar shell-shock, causas y tratamientos Marcin (Martinus) Stanislaus Kromer Hosius' *Concepto: Relojero Polaco *Jugador: Max *Breve descripción: Nació en 1879 en la ciudad de Sanok. Su familia era de antiguos dueños del molino y granja Kromer a las orillas del río "San" r, destruído por los rusos en 1915. Su tío tenía una relojería en la ciudad dónde él aprendió el oficio cuando niño. Es católico, tiene interés en las ciencia naturales y en su juventud perteneció durante un tiempo a una troupe teatral. Billy Bishop' *Concepto: Piloto de Guerra Canadiense *Jugador: Sepu *Breve descripción: Piloto aviador canadiense de la Primera Guerra Mundial condecorado con la Croix de Guerre avec Palmes y la Cruz Victoria. Olivia Dunham' *Concepto: Investigadora Forense del Scotland Yard *Jugador: Maite *Breve descripción: Johannes Graff' *Concepto: Explorador *Jugador: Chris *Breve descripción: Cazador y explorador nacido el año 1888 en la ciudad de Bagamoyo, Africa Oriental Alemana. Su juventud fue fuertemente influenciada por la disciplina prusiana pero también por la belleza y misterio de los parajes del Africa. Dominó la cúspide del Kilimanjaro y exploró los grandes lagos. Se vio en la obligación de participar en la Gran Guerra, en la cual desde la perspectiva horrorosa de la muerte en las trincheras, solo añoró volver a su verdadero hogar, la selva. Sobrevivió sus deber militar y busca abandonar el marchito terreno Europeo. Piensa en dedicarse a cazar bestias para Zoológicos (razón del viaje actual?) o bien en explorar las junglas de América del Sur. Richard Lionheart' *Concepto: Antiguo Rey de Inglaterra *Jugador: Francisco *Breve descripción: Richard Lionheart sostiene ser el rey Ricardo III de Inglaterra, quien vivió en el año 1150-1200 y fue el héroe de la III cruzada. Según cuenta, tras su vuelta de Jerusalen al terminar la cruzada, fue enviado a los años ´20 por la Dama del Lago, para detener un gran mal que amenaza con destruir el mundo. No hay documentos que expliquen con claridad la identidad de Richard. Antes de la primera guerra, fue retenido en un monasterio de Montecasino, el cual fue destruido en la guerra. Durante la destrucción del templo, Richard tuvo una actitud heróica, defendiendo a los frailes y ayudandolos a salir del monasterio. Uno de los monjes rescatados le ofreció llevarlo a Londes, donde conocía un hombre de la Royal Society of History que tal vez podría ayudarlo: Lucas Podolski.